Ministry of State and Education
The Ministry of State and Education is a branch whose responsibilities govern external diplomacy with foreign powers and the management of controlled worlds, acting as the state emissaries of the Imperium. Additionally, they oversee the educational prospects of the Realm. The Ministry of State, Education, and Commerce governs the internal affairs, primarily maintenance and conservation, of life within the Imperium. The current ministry is under the direction of His Honor, Chancellor Fo'nodow, Lord Chamberlain to the Emperor, High Councillor, and Minister of State and Education. Role of the Ministry For the eventual resurgence of the Imperium, resources are required for future conquest and rule. As such, the Ministry of the Interior is focused upon: #The amassing of credits for expenditure by the Imperium for its collective good #The identification and/or acquisition of material resources for both military and civilian betterment #The maintaining of civil order within the borders of the Imperium. The latter-most of these qualities does not grant this ministry extralegal or even legal authority to deal with those who disrupt such order, but it is instead among their responsibilities to instill cohesion within the population and loyalty to the imperial family and the Imperium, and signs of disloyalty or treason must be brought and will be brought to the Ministry of Law. (OOC-wise: Ministry of the Interior levies fees, taxes and tariffs as needed to fund guild expansion and activities Ministry of Interior could also direct crafters in the guild to produce specific items as needed by the Imperium) Divisions Division of State The representatives of the people and their interests. Members of this Department work up close with the citizens of the Imperium to make sure that their needs are being met. They communicate the interests of the people to the other ministries to help bolster the lifestyles of the people. Their success or failure in delivering results comes at the high cost of the faith and well-being of the people of the Imperium, the foundation of Sith Imperium. * Department of External Affairs ** Members of this department represent the Sith Imperium to it's allies, potential allies, and rival powers using ambassadors, negotiators, and advisors. They act to make sure that the Imperium is constantly in a strong position with high regard among both its allies and its enemies. This department also includes the exploration, trade with, and acquisition of new planets along with their resources. * Department of Internal Affairs ** Members of this department deal with the internal matters affecting the the Sith Imperium. From Civil health to planning and reform. Members of this department make sure citizens needs are being met and that the general population are content with their lives. They handle various duties along with the handling of the citizens concerns. Division of Education The research and teaching arm of the Sith Imperium this division deal with the research and knowledge collected from various sources either stemming from the force, or outside of its purview. This division also includes the teaching and education of citizens from all over the Sith Imperium. * Department of Research ** Members of this department manage the research of both ancient and new technologies. The department is broken into two primary groups. One manages force research, the other manages all other non-force related technologies. * Department of Teaching ** Members of this department manage the teaching of the Sith Imperium's citizens. Bringing together both force techings to those sensitive to it, and more practical general training to those without sensitivity. The department of Teaching also manages those members that may be of specific use to the Sith Imperium and directs them towards the main ministries. Ranks Internal Affairs Ranks # Chancellor - The Minister of State holding authority over this department. # Governor - A rank held by those entrusted with overseeing settlements established by the Imperium. # Adviser - Those who offer advice to authoritative figures. # Aide - The low workers that perform a string of meager tasks, including information recovery about Imperium citizens. External Affairs Ranks # Chancellor - The Minister of State holding authority over this department. # Director - The chief ambassador and representative who manages alliances and the Imperium's image in various sectors. # Ambassador - Those who work directly with alliance representatives to foster strong and lasting relationships. # Representative - Workers who are deployed to negotiate with hostile or unrelated factions in trying situations. Department of Research Ranks # Director of Research - The head planner and director of research pertaining to the Sith Imperium as a whole. # Head Researcher - These officers manage and plan new research as well as heading operations and projects. # Researcher - Under the direct command of Head Researchers these members perform all the minor duties needed to effectively produce results. Department of Teaching Ranks # Headmaster/Headmistress - The head of the Sith Imperium's Grand Academy the headmaster or mistress manages the main curriculum and teaching staff of the academy. # Overseer - These officers observe and train exceptional individuals so that their training can be more defined and directed in ways to best benefit the Sith Imperium. # Teacher - The direct trainers of the Sith Imperium's many students teachers have the direct duty to maintain the utmost level of education within the Sith Imperium and direct citizens to be productive members of society. Applying for a Position If you are interested in applying for a position within the Ministry of State and Education, please inform the Chancellor of the division you are interested in. Contacting Vice-Chancellors is also acceptable. Applications may be written through in-game mail or through communication in discord. Please include your in-game name, as well as what position you are applying for, and 1-3 good reasons why you are deserving of that position. The Chancellor will return your message at his or her earliest convenience. Roster * Minister of State and Education - Fo'nodow ** Vice-Chancellor of Internal Affairs - (vacant) *** Governors - (vacancies) **** Advisers - (vacancies) **** Aides - Jevicca Nor, (vacancies) ** Vice-Chancellor of External Affairs - (vacant) *** Director (vacant) **** Ambassadors - (vacancies) **** Representatives - (vacancies) ** Director of Research *** Imperium Texts Stored texts of the Imperium written by members former and current of the Imperium including memoirs, personal recounts and the recordings of past experiences. * Personnel of the Imperium Category:Ministries